


After 3 years

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Rose meet after 3 years. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 3 years

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon.  
> naesnark.tumblr.com

“Oh” escapes my lips, against my will.

That was rather unusual. It was very unusual. I was left to simply gaze upon her as she left her vessel of transport. Mind you, I did not see this coming. Now I was observing a bit too much.

It was my first encounter with Jade, and her ears did not surprise me the slightest. I already knew they were there. It must have been something else dragging my atention to her.

It could not be the clashing red shoes in the whole black outfit. Nor the exceptionally long black hair. Or her straight teeth, with the exception of her two front teeth, giving her a childish look.

Could it be the curves of her hips, accentuated by the black of her gown, perfectly fit to her? The Witch of Space made an seriously good figure in black. Fuck.

I take a deep breath and keep my cool. I lift an eyebrow as she runs to me and captures me in a bearhug.

“Oh Rosie, I missed you so much!!”

“Jade, it’s the first time we meet.” I mutter, flashing a small smile. She holds me tighter. “I might have missed you too.”

She grins brightly “I know.”

She takes a good look at me, her eyes sharp and curious. “Wow, Rose, you grew up to be really really pretty.”

I blink, regarning my composure right after. “Please, Jade, I can gladly do without these polite comments.”

“I’m not being polite, Rose! You’re really attractive!” she keeps staring at me and I look elsewhere.

“You are…” I swallow dryly “ _terribly_ attractive as well.”

“Thank you, Rose!”

Oh dear, this is going to be complicated.


End file.
